


Ahh, fuck.

by GayStrider



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Anal, Blow Jobs, Blowjobs, Brothers, French Kissing, Fucking, Gay, Hot, Incest, Kisses, Kissing, Love, M/M, Piercings, Sex, french kisses, naked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayStrider/pseuds/GayStrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave's day was pretty prolonged, he finally arrived home and boy was he exhausted though it was just a normal day for him as always. Going to school, doing his work, lunch, doing more work and then he finally gets to go home, though once he arrives at home he's always to tired to even do anything. Sometimes he would cleanse himself in the showers, sometimes he would just jerk off and then fall asleep immediately. Most days he didn't bother to go see if his Bro was home or not, if he was home he wouldn't like to trouble him. He bundled the door to his room open, taking a step inside before prodding it closed. He settled his bag on the floor. Perching down on his bed he unzipped and unbuttoned his jeans, tugging them down with his boxers. He clasped his cock, pumping it leisurely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ahh, fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> So enjoy hot Striders fucking!!

Dave's day was pretty prolonged, he finally arrived home and boy was he exausted though it was just a normal day for him as always. Going to school, doing his work, lunch, doing more work and then he finally gets to go home, though once he arrives at home he's always to tired to even do anything. Sometimes he would cleanse himself in the showers, sometimes he would just jerk off and then fall asleep immediately. Most days he didn't bother to go see if his Bro was home or not, if he was home he wouldn't like to trouble him. He bundled the door to his room open, taking a step inside before prodding it closed. He settled his bag on the floor. Perching down on his bed he unzipped and unbuttoned his jeans, tugging them down with his boxers. He clasped his cock, pumping it leisurely.

\--

Most people would probably feel a little guilty, going through their little brother's computer. Obviously, Derrick Strider was not one of those people. He didn't even flinch or look up when Dave stepped into his room, settling on his bed. Neither of them really acknowledged the other's presence. But that didn't stop him from glancing over and sort of indirectly drinking in the sight of Dave's hand on his slowly hardening dick. Not like he was enjoying it or anything like that. That's stupid. And laughable. And fuck, his mouth was watering. Tearing his gaze away, he focused blindly on Dave's monitor. That had been a one time thing, his mind pointed out unhelpfully. He's not just going to let you suck his dick again or something equally unbrotherly.

\--

He peered at the elder Strider, Then to his computer. He really didn't enjoy when his older brother was looking through his computer, he was slightly anxious that he would find something there deep down hidden in all his files that he didn't want him to see. Without even knowing it his hand was pumping his cock rapidly. He tilted his head back, a soft moan escaping his lips as he arched his back, thrusting his cock into his own hand while pumping, it was one of the best feelings in the universe. His breath hitched, he clasped the bedsheets tightly. The feeling would be better if Bro was doing it to him..

\--

After a long moment, he decided to hell with it. Pushing away from the computer, he turned to rest his hands on his jean-clad thighs, watching outright. There was no helping it now. He was entranced, and there was the problem that happened to be his own cock rising. or the lack of being able to, anyway. The front of his jeans strained, length twitching as   
he watched. Oh, fuck, someone jerking off should not be so fine. He tried clearing his throat, shivering, "Ya'know, if ya twist at the top, feels a lil better."

\--

He glanced up at Bro, furrowing his brows slightly as he removed his hand from his cock. "Hm? Why don't you go ahead and show me how to do it then" He muttered, A smirk forming on his lips. "Show me how it'll 'feel better' and maybe I'd suck your dick if it feels good enough" He uttered, shifting from his position so he was on his knees, He pat the place beside him softly. " C'mere"

\--

He moved quickly, settling on the bed beside Dave and gripping his dick in his place. His worn lather glove contrasted nicely with his long, calloused fingers, pulling up with a flick of his wrist to twist just beneath Dave's flushed head. What was he doing? This was wrong, his mind screeched. He steamrolled over that and pressed on, leaning down to bring the flat of his tongue against the younger Strider. The action put uncomfortable pressure on his own desire, but he didn't mind it. Hearing Dave moan was enough.

\--

His breath hitched as a soft moan escaped from his lips. He placed a hand ontop of Bro's head, grasping his hair, he yanked his head up. He thrusted his cock into Bro's mouth forcefully. Soft moans escaping from his lips repeatedly. Bro knew how to please Dave. "Ahn~! Mnhh!" He arched his back in pleasure, his grasp tightening on Bro's hair

\--

Oh, fuck. Fuck, yes. He loved it. He loved Dave just fucking using him for his own pleasure, loved almost gagging on his dick while it pumped in and out of his mouth. With a whoreish moan that wasn't entirely acting, he brought his hands up to Dave's hips to force him deeper, and deeper still. Fuck. Fucking hell, /yes/. He was losing it, and he didn't give two shits, to be honest.

\--

A whimper/moaning sound escaped from his lips, furrowing his brows. He was going to ejaculate soon and no he didn't want that but damn he couldn't stop thrusting into his brothers mouth his own fucking brother but it felt so fucking great and in 10 seconds his cum was spilling inside of Bro's mouth.

\--

Swallowing as best as he could, he slowly pulled back with a sucking sound. His shades were low on his nose, crooked while cum dripped from Derrick's lips in a tantalizing fashion. Over the rim of his shades, golden eyes with pleasure-blown pupils were trained on all that Dave was. His tongue darted out to cleanse his lips partially.

\--

He tilted his forehead up with his index finger, leaning in for a kiss he covered Bro's lips with his own, forcing his tongue into his mouth he brushed his tongue against the elder Striders. He felt slightly bad for violently shoving his cock up into Bro's throat without warning, he did seem to be enjoying it but still.

\--

His hands slid into Dave's hair, gripping tight and pulling him closer. Meanwhile, his lower body was intent on rubbing and grinding against the fabric of the younger Strider's bed. Fuck, not enough. He moaned, pulling back for air and practically begging softly, wordlessly, for some sort of release.

\--

He worked on unzipping and unbuttoning his older brothers jeans, once he did so he jerked them down forcefully aswell as with his boxers. Dave could always good a deep throating since he found out he had no gag reflex, he never really had the chance to put it to use so he'd take this chance. He slid his tongue up the shaft of the elder Striders cock.

\--

Oh, fuck. Fuck, this was so good. Eyes hazy while his fingers tangled once more into his hair. Oh, God, yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. A moan, and he's shivering, trying to buck into Dave's mouth. Fuck self control. He needed those perfect lips on his cock right now. Now, now, now. Please. Hurry. Yes.

\--

He slid his tongue around the slit before grasping Bro's cock rather unyielding, he was taking his time. He could literally get a hard on again instantaneously. He didn't allow him to buck his hips, if he did though, this would only tighten his grasp around his cock. He slowly took in the head of the elder Striders cock, sucking on it moderately.

\--

This wasn't fair. It wasn't far at all, and he wanted Dave to hurry up. However, that vice grip on his dick wasn't loosening up. He settled for calming down as he was and just waiting. It was hard. He was hard. Dave was being a bitch. Or something. Maybe he could rap it out. Nah. Bucking his hips just a bit, to test the waters, he regretted moving almost immediately.

\--

Dave glanced up at Bro from the corners of his eyes. "You don't move until I let you to, got it?" He stated, teasing him he took in 1 inch of his cock before pulling out completely. He is being slightly cruel to him but he couldn't help it, he wanted to know how lingering he could be until Bro couldn't take it anymore. He leaned back down, planting his lips on the slit of his cock.

\--

Oh, fuck. "Dave. Dave, please, c'mon. I did a good job, didn't I? Please, I need ya. I need t'come." He was a stream of shaking words, begging without pride trying to drown him. Come on. Please, please. "C'mon, Dave. Please. Ya can fuck me if ya want, please. Jus'. Don't tease. I hate it when ya tease."

\--

"You did do good, and I'm going to fuck you anyways" Maybe Dave was being a bit to discourteous, his older brother was right in front of him, begging, and he was starting to feel sorry for him so he obliged to his words. He shoved in every inch of the elder Striders cock. Every. Inch.

\--

"Ohhh, /oh/..." Quivering, shaky mess. All whines and moans and oh God mores. Feeling so good. Dave's mouth was so perfect, and his fingers tangled even more firmly into his pale hair. "Dave, fuckin' hell. Davey, please. Please. I wanna c- Oh... I need to. Please, let me." He was arching his back, whining like it was his job.

\--

He didn't respond, which obviously ment a simple 'no', but he wanted so desperately. He glanced up at the elder Strider, inspecting his every facial expression he made. He pulled his cock out of his mouth, making a 'pop' noise, he then again took in every inch of his cock, he repeated this process for a while, until he got exhausted.

\--

It just wasn't enough. Dave pulled away for good, it seemed, yawning a little and rubbing his jaw. Derrick could only sit there helplessly and whine. He reached up to tug off his shades, brows slanted inward and upward in a sign of retreat. "Dave, please..." he murmured, hands moving to grip his knees tightly, cheeks hot with a blush and pupils blown wide with pleasure. Suppressed pleasure.

\--

Dave leaned down once more, ignoring the fact that he was exhausted he pressed his lips onto the shaft of Bro's cock, sucking on it as he made his way up to the head, pulling away then. He merely nodded at Bro. He wanted Bro to ejaculate on him, everywhere, on his face, on his chest, he wanted his older brother's cum all over him and that was wrong, but he didn't care.

\--

He reached down once Dave gave him the go ahead, pumped once, and let himself finish. Hot ropes of his essence painted themselves over the younger Strider's face, his eyes falling shut only briefly. Fuck, this wasn't right. And something about that thought made it feel even better. He looked down, heavy gaze heated with all the passion and all the pleasure over this release, drinking in the way Dave looked up at him with cum all over his fucking beautiful face. God/damn/.

\--

He slid his tongue across his upper lip, savouring the flavour of his cum. He grasped bros cock, stroking his cock swiftly even if he was hard or not, while he did this he leaned in for a kiss, covering the elder Striders lips with his own, parting his lips slightly a smile tugged on the corners of his lips, he closed his eyes softly. He soon found Bro's hand, he entwined their fingers together passionately

\--

He reveled in the taste of himself on Dave's lips, moaning and shifting his legs apart with a whine. He wanted this. No, he needed this. It was perfect, and completely necessary that he pull back to beg wordlessly, kiss over Dave's red face and clean off the spunk. Meanwhile, his over-sensitive dick was twitching back to attention at the younger's ministrations. Oh, yes. Yes, this was perfect, and he loved it, loved it, loved it.

\--

He allowed Bro to do whatever he wanted from this point on, once he felt his older Brother's cock get hard again, he climbed up onto his lap, lining his cock up to his entrance, he suddenly thrusted Bro's cock into his entrance, he was pretty tight so therefore it had pretty much hurt Dave, they didn't use any lube aswell. Dave dealt with the pain, he just merely winced. He hid his face into Bro's neck, shaky breaths escaping his lips as they brush over his neck and shoulder.

\--

He really, really, /really/ hadn't been expecting that. It felt great, yeah. Scratch that. This was fantastic, but he could feel Dave shaking and whining and looking unhappy. Fuck. He tried to push him off, but Dave was firmly wound around him, with no thought about leaving. With a strained voice, he began to try reasoning with him, "D- Dave, hang on. C'mon, we gotta get ya prepped before we can do th- ahhh..." As he spoke, Dave shifted, probably to shut him up. It worked.

\--

"Nah..I'm good" He picked up his pace slowly, soon the discomfort and pain faded away and all he could feel was pleasure, a shudder ran down his spine as he slid his hands up the surface of his older Bro's torso, his thumbs making a small circular motion on his nipples. He planted his lips onto Bro's neck, sucking on it softly as a few moans escaled from his lips.

\--

Derrick didn't want to end up hurting Dave more than he already had. No matter how Dave urged him, he wasn't moving. Dave was going to be doing the work, not him. He was not risking the possibility that he'd get hurt. That didn't mean it wasn't fucking delicious to feel him touching everywhere. A moan, "Fffuck, Dave. Dave, /shit/."

\--

"Aren't you going to.. mh.. help me a bit?" he questioned, furrowing his brows, he had seriously been doing all the work, the only thing Bro really did was suck his dick and that's all and Dave couldn't keep this up because he was getting tired pretty fast he had to force himself to keep going because damn was he exhausted. Dave tugged his shades off, throwing them carelessly on the floor he didn't give a fuck if they broke or not he was in a lot of pleasure and the only thing that mattered now was Bro.

\--

He stopped. He stopped, and he thought it over and figured to hell with it. He shifted quickly, pinning Dave down beneath him on the bed. The mattress squeaked in protest, his hips angling back before he thrust deep with a moan. Oh, fuck. His lips met with Dave's, slow and gentle and careful. His pierced tongue slid over Dave's while his hips worked up a careful, but steady, pace.

\--

He grasped Bro's hand passionately, not letting it go. He wanted more, more of Bro, he wanted all of him, Why did his brother have to be so hot? Not that he's complaining about it or anything. He slid his tongue against Bro's piercing, playing with it for a while but making sure he doesn't hurt him. He began to suck on the elder Striders tongue, he cupped Bro's cheek with his free hand, his thumb moving in small circular motions

\--

They were all over one another. Years of living together, years of the secret tension, coming to life and urging them to be passionate and unyielding. A social sin, maybe even a moral one. But he didn't give two shits. He liked this. He really liked this, as it is. Delicious and so full of Dave. Dave, who was beautiful no matter what he did. He loved it, and he was moaning for more while his hips sped up, plowing into Dave harshly.

\--

He gave a quiet moan with every thrust Bro gave into him. This was all he wanted for so many years, and today it happened. Nothing could ever go wrong today, He's dreamt of this moment, dreamt of his touch. He was getting close to climax he could feel it, "Nh.. Ah.. Bro i'm going to come.." This was all he wanted, he couldn't think of anything better than this.

\--

Drinking it all in like fine wine, Dave's moans and the way his face was contorting. God, he loved it. He was going to come, too, and there was nothing to stop him. Moaning deeply, he bucked especially deep, grinding to make sure that Dave was enjoying himself as well. Oh, fuck, yes. Perfect. Fuck, fuck, fuck. "Dave, oh, shit. Davey, I'm gonna. I'm gonna come too, shit, /shit/."

\--

He tightened his grasp on Bro's hand, soon white streams of hot, glossy cum shot out of the slit on the head of his cock, splurting on his chest, some slightly on his chin. He could do this all over again, but he was jaded and he needed some rest, this day's been a pretty long one for him. He exhaled thoroughly, closing his eyes lightly as he waited for the elder Strider to finish.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
